Title: New Breed
by dreamerchaos
Summary: Originally meant to be a sequel to 'Web of Shadows' but it kinda ran off on its own. VenomxSpiderman drabble set taking place in the game Spiderman: Web of Shadows. AU.


Title: New Breed  
Author: dreamerchaos

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters, game, or related comics. I'm just having some fun, molesting the boys, etc.  
Rating: Varied, at the worse, rated R. (No PWP Pron goodness. Damn….)  
Pairing: Venom/Spiderman. SLASH  
Universe: PS3 Spiderman: Web of Shadows game.  
Summary: A variety of drabbles exploring the relationship, and what could have been, between Venom and Spiderman. Variety of 'baby' symbiotes here and there.  
Warning: Borderline smut, with a few…tentacles and such tossed in . Not to mention if you count the symbiotes hanging around, so would that include voyeurism? Hmmm…

**HIT AND RUN**

Spider senses sang in a last minute "Oh hi there!" warning before a police cruiser sails head-long into Spiderman, tossing the hero through the air, sirens whooping as the vehicle corkscrews and smashes to the streets. Civilians shriek and gape in awe as the mass of twisted metal 'whoomps' into flames and thick acidic black smoke.

The skyscrapers and city streets spin like he's been tossed into a crazy spin cycle, cars and human beings crisscrossing his line of sight before his face grinds against the cement. A newspaper display kindly breaks the hero's fall before he can slam into the building face of a bank.

"_Spiiiiiddeerrrrmaaaannnn…" _Venom's tongue lolls, grinning leer stretching his toothy visage, "So good that you've finally come out to play. _We've missed you_." He drags his claws down the painted yellow lines dividing the street, a grimace of pleasure stretching that visceral black and white mask.

Blood pools down Spiderman's chin, staining his mask a deeper, damp shade of red. He groans, shaking his head to try and brush off the vertigo, skull ringing with a continuous high pitched squeal of pain.

"_Spiderman!" _In his ear, the high tech communication device Black Widow had loaned him squeaks with static, _"Do not engage Venom! Abort this instant!" _Her eastern European accent stutters in his ear over the breaking communication line.

"G…" He groans, pushing onto his elbows, knees akimbo, agrees with a muttered, "Good idea…" and clambers onto hands and knees, the distant roar of many voices screaming in the background as the New York citizens flee in terror, finally, too late, catching sight of Venom's symbiotic children scurrying from their hidey-holes, the scrabbling, long toothed and clawed creatures diving for host bodies and dragging straggling humans down to the ground before they can flee.

"_Operatives are inbound!" _Black Widow is shouting orders into his ear, _"Fall back to Stark Tower! That is an ORDER!" _

Spiderman's arms twitch when he tries to stand up on wobbly feet, knees knocking as he struggles to balance his center of gravity, "…I think I'm in trouble.." he manages to make out before a steely black arm curls around his upper chest.

"Come here." Venom growls, Spiderman's feet kicking in mid-air as the huge opponent tosses the red and blue hero through the air in the direction of the other swarming symbiotes.

White, yellows stars and black holes burst across his eyes across the clear robin blue sky, the back of his head bouncing along the pavement as he rolls twenty feet. Symbiotes hiss in surprise and delight and pounce as the hero stumbles into their midst.

He twists his arms and kicks in protest but too many hands bind his wrists and legs, pinning him to the ground. A huge white and blue face shoves in close, a young symbiote hissing scant centimeters from his mask.

"Gggghhhh-" Spiderman sputters, the symbiote's long ridged tongue slithering from in between crisscrossed fangs. The creature laves the sinewy dripping muscle up his cheek, the texture like rough sandpaper even through his mask, "Gross!" He protests.

Black Widow is shouting in his ear, words lost amongst the clacking of fangs and sizzling hisses.

"You took a part of us, Parker," Venom crawls through the weaving mass of symbiotes and shoves aside the youngster straddling Spiderman's chest. The smaller male grimaces behind his mask at the drastic amount of weight dropped upon his bruised ribs, "But that only made us stronger."

"Eddie!" Spiderman tries to reason, arching ineffectively against the tight manacles of claws and hands as Venom drags his thumbed claws down Parker's chest, slowly splitting his suit apart, "Eddie, focus! You have to control this!"

"Eddddiiieeeee…" Venom chuckles, the sound mimicry of dry cracking bones snapping together like a drummer's sticks, "We are not Eddie. We are not divided. We. Are. Whole."

"EDDIE!"

Venom's palm claps over his mouth.

"Shush." The huge symbiote soothes. Spiderman mumbles and wriggles like a hooked fish, feet twitching feebly as he tries to buck and kick Venom away. The other symbiotes cackle, crouching and bouncing on the balls of their heels, waiting in anticipation.

"Just relax—"

"MMMMnnn!"

"And let us do all the work." Venom purrs, small hydras of black tentacles peek over his shoulders, pawing at the air and stretch with expectation.

Black Widow grimaces face pinching as she commands, "Turn it off." Unable to listen any longer to the muted sounds of fight and distress hidden in between the pitched howls of the alien parasites, the communication device's signal interrupted by….too many foreign bodies interfering with the relay path to the satellite.

The communications officer is all too quick to silence the horrific noise.

"Ma'am…" A petite female officer peers over her laptop.

Black Widow circles the terminal and leans over the officer's shoulder, ice-cold eyes glaring at the laptop screen.

Through the tiny camera lens on Spiderman's communication device, it is hard to distinguish one symbiote from another. Picket fences of teeth and slanted white eyes dart in and out of focus.

Spiderman's arms twist upward and try to shove the many faces away, symbiotic flesh inching up his red and blue suit forearms like a super strain of cancer. Just as quickly beefy clawed hands pin his hands and arms out of sight.

One VERY familiar face leans into focus, leering into the camera lens.

"Venom," Black Widow spits his name out, face twisted akin to having tasted something foul.

As if he can read her lips through the monitor screen, Venom's toothy features widen, the female officer in front of Black Widow feels an icy shudder of cold fingers of dread tiptoe up her spine as the huge symbiote leans closer.

Pink gums and pearly whites' part, the snake-like tongue coils forward. The appendage arches out of sight. Venom leans ever closer. Immediately, Spiderman arches abruptly, the camera lens bobbing. Venom's wide maw must be hovering inches above the hero's, the camera lens disrupted by the bright white eye patches.

"He's-"

"I know." Black Widow interrupts.

Someone moans in the background, "Oh my god."

Black Widow regretfully turns away from the laptop screen.

"Contact Stark," She begins to relay new orders, "Get me the X-Men. Get me someone who can tell me what the HELL we are dealing with."

Author's Note: Meh. Probably wasn't a camera or such on the communication device, but I take writer's liberty with that one. Also, it would explain how Black Widow knew about Spidey purposely infecting Black Cat during the particular EVIL decision moment in the game. SPOILERS for anyone who hasn't played the game, so SORRY if I ruined that for you!

**NEW GAME**

_Sequel to_

**HIT AND RUN**

"He's here."

Ironman's thrusters fall to a hush, the suited hero landing beside Wolverine. "Are you sure?"

The masked X-Men sniffed the air again, huffing in disgust, "Can't mistake that stench. Either that freak Venom is close, or it's-"

"I know."

Wolverine glances over his shoulder at the impatient red and gold hero, "Haven't seen heads or tails of him in the last week."

"That's why I'm worried."

Wolverine chuffs, "Tony Stark hesitating? The horror," But the humor is bittersweet. The X-Men's gut twists as well at the thought of what they will more than likely find.

Ironman balls his fists, checking and rechecking energy inputs and firewall status, Extremis murmuring statistics and data throughout his nervous system. The flow of numerical symbols and streams of input calms him—barely.

"Party's all ready started. Would be rude of us to show up late."

Wolverine growls in anticipation, claws extending. "Lead the way."

They prowl the last few alleyways, the map blinking across the bottom rim of Ironman's left screen detailing the courtyard tucked in between a towering fortress of apartments.

Wolverine lifts his foot as if he's stepped in something toxic. Black fluid and symbiotic flesh plops to the ground, dripping from his boot.

"A Hive must be close by." Ironman frowns. The floor of the alleyway littered with leech-like mounds of symbiotic tissue, the flesh rippling with fluids, thrumming like one collective heartbeat.

"Great."

They step into the courtyard, the massive square of concrete blotted by the thick canopy of black symbiotic filaments stretched across the open rectangle of sky in between the buildings.

"I don't like this." Ironman's voice whisper soft.

"Bit late to have second thoughts." Wolverine mutters.

"Do you have ANY idea how badly this can turn out?" Ironman asks.

"Plenty."

Wolverine suddenly slaps his hand against Ironman's hard chest.

"_Stop!" _The mutant growls, knees bending, his hackles up.

"Logan-"

Wolverine breathes deep. His eyes widen.

"…shit."

The Extremis shares what Wolverine is seeing through the heavy shadows of the courtyard when his visual spectrum adjusts.

A trio of Pods forms a horseshoe at the far end of the courtyard. The huge rippling bulbs of petalled flesh and twisting tentacles heave in and out in unison, 'breathing' as one.

In the midst of the tall pillars of seemingly slumbering hive mounds, over a dozen symbiotes sprawl around the bases, blending in between the thick veins of thrumming black tissue and damp cement. Deep chests and bunched shoulders hiss and fall, the parasites' eye patches slanted, leering mouths propped open while they breathe in tune to one another.

Right dead in the center, in between the Pods, a black suited Spiderman reclines, chin tucked against his chest, deep within a numb sleep. A pair of ivory white symbiotes sprawls across his legs, Parker's hands resting upon their shoulders.

"This is BAD."

One of the white symbiotes growls and shows signs of stirring. Ironman and Wolverine tense.

The snarling beast quiets when Spiderman's fingers twitch, sliding down the back of the creature's neck. The symbiotic whimpers, burrowing into Parker's lap like some sort of huge fucking ugly parasitic toddler returning to an interrupted nap.

"Moon Knight was right." Ironman is running video files and scanning and downloading what he is seeing before him, "We have no idea how far they've evolved in the month. This is bigger than we thought."

"We can't turn back!"

"We are right in the HEART of it all. One wrong step and we are a midday snack!" Ironman hisses softly.

"If you think for one second that I'm going to let these little monsters stop me-"

"_Logan, look at the goddamn walls."_

Wolverine snaps his head left and right. Then curses as he realizes what his keen nose and sharp eyes have missed.

There are far more symbiotes in this tiny sector than they had ever dreamed. Those damn creatures spawned after Electro had been infected adhere to the walls using their electrical powers to statically cling to the brick layout, heads ducked between curled arms, coiled in fetal positions as they slumber. Half a dozen aerial symbiotes pocket random corners of the walls, tucked behind wicked slanted wings of metallic flesh and symbiotic razor sharp feathers.

"You're the brains, Stark," Wolverine shuffles back, carefully stepping over the thick blobs of symbiotic veins and tissue, "Figure out a plan two minutes ago."

"Tried," Ironman admits, "But none are possible now."

"WHY?"

"We have a much bigger problem."

Wolverine follows the direction Ironman's masked face turns.

Spiderman's white eyes stare back, the black suited man wide awake, hands curled around the white symbiotic pair.

"Peter." Ironman doesn't move, "….been a while."

Spiderman cocks his head to the right, staring at Ironman as if he is analyzing some unusually jeweled insect caught underneath a glass. He says nothing, fingers continuing to glide up and down the symbiotes' backs.

"…Could you come over here, please?"

The black suited man's eyes just stare back, hearing and digesting what the red and gold suited hero is saying, but it's as if no one is home inside to pop open the door and say hello.

"Give him a good smack, that'll wake him up."

"Logan."

"Better than playing tea party and having polite conversation! We need to grab him and go!"

Spiderman's eyes narrow, just barely. Wolverine doesn't miss how the man's gaze flickers just a centimeter to the left, looking over their shoulders.

The mutant whips around.

"Hi." Venom grins, warm air blasting Wolverine's face as the huge symbiote huffs after taking a massive breath to taste the pheromones in the area.

The air explodes from Ironman's chest with a 'WHUFF!' as a huge swinging ball of a fist hurls him through the air.

The death bell tone of Ironman smashing against the wall and crumbling to the ground raises the alarms, symbiotes rearing awake, howls nearly shattering Wolverine's eardrums.

"_KILL THEM!" _

**FLAWLESS VICTORY**

Sequel to

**NEW GAME**

The white symbiote drapes his long lean body over Spiderman's, cradled in between the black suited man's thighs. Spiderman drags the base of his hands up and down tough shoulders and taut back, silently assessing the damage to their nest.

Several of the brood was lost in the heated battle, others sporting missing limbs or gouged torsos. They would heal, with time, and plenty of provisions.

The other white symbiote moans for attention, nudging his jutting jaw into Spiderman's shoulder. The black suited man leans into the shove, rubbing his temple against the symbiote's, allowing their pheromone signatures to intertwine.

Venom drops through the ruined canopy of black latticed symbiotic tissue, jagged holes ripped through the complicated tangle of the nest rooftop due to Ironman's hasty retreat, the shiny metal hero dragging a spitting mad Wolverine to safety before Venom could try and twist the mutant's head from his shoulders.

Venom laps at his gore stained claws, displeased that he had only managed to gut the mutant without having the chance to rip out and gorge on his liver. The other, younger symbiotes crawl across the nest, picking and scraping up the dots and splashes of blood torn from Wolverine's hide, sharp teeth gnawing upon the bits of suit left by Ironman after several symbiotes had tried to rip his armored limbs from his shoulders.

The aerial symbiotes hiss in duress over the ruined roof of the nest, wings spread in agitation, pawing at the ravaged edges, frantically working to seal the damage over. Venom purrs in pleasure for having such diligent, hard working children.

With great reluctance Spiderman slithers free from the pair of white symbiotes, who whine but curl together. Venom's eye patches narrow in quiet pleasure as Spiderman crawls towards him with silent, deadly grace on hands and knees.

The smaller black suited partner examines the scorched patches of the nest and the sliced, burnt flesh of the numerous symbiotes nursing their war wounds. One of the larger red and blue symbiotes missing part of his face growls, half-blind, but silences when Spiderman dips his fingers through the bright streaks of blood.

Spiderman tangles the shivering strands of blood in between his long fingers, examining the warm fluids.

He presses a soft, dry touch of lips below the horrific wound, a slither of his symbiotic suit separating and forming a make-shift patch over the gory injury to stop the bleeding.

Finally Spiderman crawls closer to Venom, flipping acrobatically to a standing position.

Venom growls, standing still as the black suited man runs his hands first up the larger symbiote's forearms, testing the tenseness in the compact muscles, finding each miniscule scratch and one nasty burn along the elbow.

Smaller hands can only encircle Venom's biceps barely half-way. Spiderman's chest ripples with a low growl in lower cadence to Venom's own.

"You take undue risks, attacking head-on."

Venom leers, "But it's so much _**fun**_."

Spiderman's eyes narrow in displeasure.

"You bring these…" He can't find the words to exhibit his distaste for the…untainted ones who dared to enter his nest, "These intruders casually walk into the nest, and ravage our home. Bruise and attack our brood. The safety and privacy is now a mute point."

Spiderman drags his hands down the length of Venom's long, broad arms. His fingers trail down the larger symbiote's, the sharp talons gently trying to hook his fingertips but he slips free, glides back towards the back of the nest.

"You lead by terrible example, sometimes," Spiderman sighs, making himself comfortable once more, rejoining the pile of symbiotes, a white eye peeking out from in between the settling pair, "What sort of lessons do you think to teach the children?" The smaller man teases in his own gentle, humorous way.

Venom crawls close, running the back of his knuckles slowly, slowly down, chucking Spiderman's chin and glides ever so seductively down the center of the slimmer black chest, down the navel, and cupping in between firm thighs.

Spiderman responds by parting those lean, well muscled limbs, purring as his larger partner gently squeezes and strokes back and forth, using hands for another, more personal dialogue.

"You bring out the best in me." Venom's toothy visage melts back momentarily and he dips down and steals a deep kiss, Spiderman's mask retracting as well, lips clashing and tongues twisting in a time-old dance.

Spiderman twists, thighs squeezing Venom's hand, whimpering as the other large hand traces up his chest and massages pectorals and a hard nipple.

They rip apart, panting for breath. Spiderman grins, licking his damp, reddened lips.

"Go find us a new nest, lover." He pushes up and rubs his chest against Venom's, "and if you are quick enough, I might be in a playful mood later for a bit of a chase and fun before dinner." Here Venom shivers in delight at the sweet temptation.

Their masks melt back into place. Venom is all too tempted to just stay there and enjoy Spiderman's body and company, but the good mood and the offer of a game and treat later convinces him to separate and hold off on molesting the black suited man….for a while.

"Rest," Venom leaps effortlessly and folds across the farthest wall, claws hooked into the brick, "You'll need your strength for later. After I'm done with you, you won't be able to travel all the way back home."

Spiderman chortles softly at the big talk. He'd be curious to see if Venom was good to his word.

"I look forward to it."

Author's Note: Guh! I think it'll be inevitable that I will write an actual sex scene with these two..eventually.

Anyone who has been so kind to read and/or review, if you'd like to offer a theme for an upcoming drabble, related to the game (Somewhat familiar with the comics) go ahead. I won't promise that I can fill all or most, but who knows? It might give me an "Oh ho?" moment of inspiration. Never hurts.

Again, no promises. As readers/reviewers/online buddies know, I frequently have the attention span of a gnat with a random moment of "Shiny New Goodness!" thrown in for good measure that makes me bop around from various ideas and themes at random times. /


End file.
